bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Deimos Thunderborn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840257 |idalt = 840257 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8132 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 50, 65, 80, 95, 110, 220, 225, 230, 235, 240, 245 |normal_distribute = 8, 10, 7, 9, 11, 9, 13, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 47, 59, 71, 83, 95, 107, 119, 190, 195, 200, 205, 210, 215 |bb_distribute = 7, 10, 6, 8, 9, 7, 9, 6, 11, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85, 95, 107, 119, 190, 194, 198, 202, 206, 210, 215 |sbb_distribute = 7, 9, 6, 7, 8, 6, 8, 5, 6, 10, 8, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85, 220, 223, 226, 229, 232, 235, 238, 241, 244, 247, 250, 253 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 3, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 102 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Like Zedus, the leader of the demigods, Deimos had a strong affinity to the element of Thunder. Deimos's massive figure towered over the battlefield, and his very presence alone bolstered the morale of Zedus's men. He also favored fighting deep within enemy ranks alone, where he could unleash his full strength with minimal collateral damage. Every blow from Forgebreaker onto the ground sounded like the clap of thunder, shattering the earth beneath his feet. In time, Deimos's legendary feats on the battlefield made him a high priority target. His very presence was a big enough threat that it drew the attention of enemy forces away from his allies and onto him. When word of Gazia's attempt to create a gate to escape the void reached his ears, he lead a small strike team toward the site. What became of him thereafter remains unknown. |summon = I am Deimos, born of Thunder! If you are in need of help, I will fight by your side |fusion = Can you feel it? With this power, we can win this war! |evolution = I have never felt stronger! Gazia's and his abominations will be crushed. | hp_base = 4781 |atk_base = 1670 |def_base = 1831 |rec_base = 1278 | hp_lord = 6830 |atk_lord = 2385 |def_lord = 2615 |rec_lord = 1825 | hp_anima = 7723 |rec_anima = 1587 |atk_breaker = 2623 |def_breaker = 2377 |atk_guardian = 2147 |def_guardian = 2853 |rec_guardian = 1706 | hp_oracle = 6473 |def_oracle = 2496 |rec_oracle = 2182 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Indomitable Warmaster |lsdescription = 40% boost to HP for all Units, negates all status ailments & boosts BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = Fills 3-5 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Blitz Crush |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, casts Taunt & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn |bbnote = 250% boost to Def |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Seismic Fissure |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, casts Taunt with massive boost to own Def for 1 turn & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 250% boost to own Def, 100% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Planetary Divide |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 3 turns, greatly refills BB gauge of all allies & massive boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 500 BC, 200% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Born of Thunder and Rock |esitem = Forgebreaker |esdescription = 40% boost to HP and Def & nullifies element based damage when Forgebreaker is equipped |evofrom = 840256 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Deimos's alternate artwork was given out on December 1, 2016 as part of the 3rd Anniversary celebration. **On October 31, 2018, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 5,000 Merit Points. |addcat = |addcatname = }}